


...y los ratones corrían por toda la casa

by Adhara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/M, Marauders' Era
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius siempre tuvo la impresión de que Bellatrix aparecía y desaparecía de la nada en los lugares y momentos más insospechados.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...y los ratones corrían por toda la casa

Sirius siempre tuvo la impresión de que Bellatrix aparecía y desaparecía de la nada en los lugares y momentos más insospechados. Era la clase de sensación que has tenido por tanto tiempo que no recuerdas cómo surgió. Tal vez alguna parte de su subconsciente guardaba memorias de una niña larguirucha y pálida asomándose por encima de la cuna barroca de cedro inglés que-había-acompañado-a-la-familia-durante-generaciones, con los mechones de pelo negro y lacio tapándoles los ojos a ambos en una oscuridad compartida ya desde entonces. Única, distinta a esa otra más oficial y preservada que-también-había-acompañado-a-la-familia-durante-generaciones. Tal vez recordaba una visita a un pintor de familias ilustres como la Black, con su estudio lleno de rostros conocidos porque todo queda en la familia, y mientras Sirius posaba el retrato más reciente le miraba fresco y con un comienzo de sonrisa ya perversa a los ocho años. Su madre colgó el óleo con Bellatrix envuelta en terciopelo gris como una mujer en miniatura en la sala de juegos, pero para entonces Sirius lo había memorizado por puro aburrimiento, porque el pintor, como todos los empleados de aquellas familias ilustres, era gruñón, lento, viejo, y olía a armarios y cerraduras oxidadas.

Creció y se olvidó de la cuna y dejó de utilizar la sala de juegos, y durante los años del cambio -de los tutores al colegio, de los hijos de los amigos de sus padres a los amigos sin más, de la sangre azul a "mezclarse con escoria"- acogió aquellas sombras de óleos con resquemor, se olvidó de la cuna de cedro e incluso cuando la presencia de su prima era real en los pasillos, Sirius trató de mirar hacia otro lado. Bellatrix lo sabía o debía saberlo, porque en ocasiones Hogwarts no era más que un espacio vacío donde sólo dos Blacks eran de carne y hueso; cuando Lunático, Colagusano y Cornamenta no estaban, Canuto volvía a ser Sirius y jugaban al gato y al ratón, sólo que nadie era ratón. Ella le buscaba empeñada en tirar de la cuerda, porque su primo naufragaba, se ahogaba en aquel mar de sangre sucia y vidas indignas, y nadie a quien hubiera besado tras los rosales de la mansión Black iba a dejarla en tan mal lugar. Y él tiraba de la cuerda y trataba de romperla a mordiscos durante unos segundos, los primeros segundos de cada caricia, cuando se revolvía enfadado antes de decidir que era la última vez, que la siguiente miraría a otro lado convencido de que Bellatrix no era Bellatrix sino su imagen y por tanto no podía esconderse con ella en un pasillo para darse motivos por los que sentirse culpable.

Sirius nunca se preocupó mucho por lo que le decían que estaba mal, pero aquello era distinto. No podía usar su lógica, su propio libro de reglas, porque Bellatrix misma era el fin de la lógica y de las reglas, desde su instinto explosivo hasta las sombras oscuras bajo los ojos claros. Pero sabía que estaba mal y necesitó decenas, cientos de noches para terminar de apartarse, a pesar del abismo que la guerra abrió entre ellos. Y dejó de verla. Cerró los ojos ante cada sombra que le recordara la silueta espigada y la mayoría de las veces, al abrirlos, Bellatrix ya no estaba allí.

Apareció de repente aquel día. El mundo explotó, muggles, amigos, ladrillos, y una rata que corría y Sirius sólo pudo reír y reír cuando el retrato de terciopelo se abrió paso entre el humo y le miró, y le dijo sin palabras que en Azkabán nadie escapa de los fantasmas.


End file.
